


yule be sorry

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, M/M, Married Couple, Military, References to Home Alone Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: prompt - "I'm no Kevin McCallister, okay?"(aka military!ryan surprises his husband by returning home for christmas but eric surprises him instead)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 10





	yule be sorry

**Author's Note:**

> part three, this is a shorter one but after seeing this prompt, i couldn't not do it honestly 
> 
> hope your holidays are going well and everyone is staying safe this season during the pandemic
> 
> still studying for finals but glad to churn this fic out, enjoy!
> 
> (hit me up on tumblr [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, also might write some other fandom ships for this series, so watch out for that)

When Ryan came home, he certainly wasn’t expecting this to greet him.

Having been sent overseas, he was faced with the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to go home for Christmas this year, upsetting both his husband and their children.

So Ryan was so grateful when the mission he had been assigned to have finished early, allowing him to fly home to surprise his family.

What he had expected was a warm welcome, filled with happiness and hugs, the relief to see his husband and hand out presents to his kids.

It’s one in the morning and for some odd reason that Ryan can’t find logic in, the patio light is on, giving attention to the wire drawn taut in front of the door and a big bucket hanging over it.

Huffing a fond sigh, Ryan sneaks to the back door, glad there are no tricks for him to face and slides into the house with quiet steps.

Upon his entrance, Ryan is greeted with even more chaos when he steps closer into the house, what looks like the scene in Home Alone when the kid lays several traps for his kidnappers to find.

A floorboard creaks behind him and that’s all the warning he gets before all the breath whooshes out of him, something hard hitting him in the back and he scrawls out on the floor, falling on his back.

“Take that you asshole, teaches you to — Ryan?” A voice calls out, the shadow creeping over him and all of a sudden a light is flickered, Ryan blinking in confusion as his eyes adjust. He squints up, his vision focusing on the blurry shape until it clears and he recognizes his husband.

Watching Eric’s face is like a journey as he realizes what just happened. Suspicion, confusion, shock, joy, and then finally settles on guilt as Eric drops the metal bat in his hand, already reaching out to grab Ryan and crush him into his chest for a suffocating hug.

“What are you doing here, I’m so sorry babe, I didn’t realize it was you, I thought you weren’t coming,” Eric rambles on, squeezing Ryan so tight that he’s afraid there’ll be bruises tomorrow.

He wraps an arm around Eric’s waist, the other reaching up to cup the back of his head, and cuts Eric’s babbling with a kiss.

Eric quickly gets with the program, melting into Ryan, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and both of them sigh happily.

Breaking apart for air, Ryan rests his forehead against Eric’s, eyes roving his face, memorizing his face, before he remembers something else.

Leaning back, Ryan lets his gaze fall around the room, the light allowing him to see what he couldn’t in the dark.

Turning back to his husband, Ryan quirks his lips up in a smile and Eric’s eyes narrow, a pout forming on his face.

“I’m no Kevin McCallister, okay?”

Ryan’s response to that is to tug his husband forward and kiss the pout off his face.

(He’ll be mad later when he ends up with feathers all over his body, but for now, Ryan will relish in the unexpected welcome home he gets.)


End file.
